User blog:FallenFuse/Bunch of Stuffs that won't happen ideas
Okay, bunch of stuff that won't happen: Had an idea for new area (and i mean big area, AKA, wilds, darklands, ect.) It called the SECTOR. There are giant masses of Fusion Matter surrounding it, so no one without Dexter's teleport can get in or out. In the SECTOR, Fuse has targeted various people with resistance to Fusion Matter (I will tell you why later on): Juniper Lee, Lance, Ghostfreak and Marceline (Adventure Time) (Others may be added later), called the Abnegation. Dexter makes it top priority to save them as a new way to fight Fuse. Characters *Juniper Lee (Relocated) *Lance (Relocated) *Ghostfreak *Marceline *Dexter (Another of his multiple Locations) *Solomon (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Illana (Relocated) *Octus (Relocated) *Kimmy (Sym-Bionic Titan) *General Steel (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Mutradi Mega Beast (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Monkey (Dial M for Monkey/Dexter's Lab) *Agent Honeydew (Dial M for Monkey/Dexter's Lab) *Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10, and yes, he is long gone by now, plot will explain how he's here) *Young Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max (Younger Version) *Big Chill (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Dr. Holiday (Generator Rex, with defect Group) *Agent Six (Relocatied, now with Defect Group) *White Knight (Generator Rex, with defect group and level one armor) *Noah Nixon (Generator Rex) *Rex (Relocated) *Bobo (Relocated) *Black Knight (Generator Rex) *Numbuh 60 (KND) *Numbuh 362 (KND) *Brick (RowdyRuff Boys, Powerpuff girls) *Boomer (Same as Brick) *Butch (Same as Brick) *Perplex Bot Leader (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Mini Locations: Sherman High: Shreman High was originally in Sherman, although when Sherman was taken by Fuse, Solomon teleported them to SECTOR. The Students now live there, protected by Illana and Octus, who seem to have revealed thier Identities. The Plant: Home of the Defect group and Dexter's new Nano maker, high target for Fuse. All of Defect Group save for Noah and Rex are there, fighting off Fusion Monsters. Civilian City: Home of various refugees from the Fusion Wars. They are just trying to escape. You must protect them at ALL COSTS. Perplexahedron: Lord Fuse invaded here once, and soon the Perplexahedron crashed into SECTOR. The Perplex bots made an allience with the heroes in an atempt for revenge against Fuse. They have, however, stated outloud that if they ever met Gwen, Ben or Kevin again, they would cut their organs out and then shove them down their throats for letting Agragor have the part of the Infinty map. Boot Camp: No, not the One in Project: Exonaut. In this, Exonaut's was based off of this thing. Here reside Dexter, along with the KND and others. This is somewhat of a fort against Fuse. This is where Solomon lives. Misions: Finders, Lance: Meet Dexter. He tells you about the Abnegation, and transports you to the SECTOR. There you meet Solomon, who tells you that Lance is in Sherman High. he tells you to go there and take him back to Boot Camp. You embark on said quest and meet Illana and Octus who are fighting for their lives. You save them, and in return they tell you Lance is inside protecting Kimmy. Inside you meet various students and help them with stuffs (There's a Fusion Monster in my Locker! Ect.) in exchange for info on where Kimmy is, leading you to the roof. There, you meet Lance and Kimmy. When you meet them, Kimmy tells you that in the war effort, she's been resarching and found an Anti-Fuse object in the Civilian city. Lance then agrees to folow you. You have to protect him from the Fusion Monsters, who took his Manus too make the Fusion Lance. When you reach Bootcamp again, you are awarded the LSP Nano by dexter. Perplexing Hedron: Once you enter the Perplexahedron, you meet Big Chill, who tells you that the Perplex bots are attacking someone inside, and that he sense the Omnitrix. Big Chill sends you inside to save whoever it is. You fight abounch of Fusion Monsters, and then meet...Fusion Lance. You fight him and move on (Notice: He's weak for a fusion). Then you move on and meet...Fusion Lance! WHAT!!!!!!!!!! You fight him (He is stronger) and then move on. You know what happens next. He's weaker than the last time, but stronger that the first. Move on and meet...Young Gwen! Being attacked by Perplex Bots! You fight off the Perplex bots and take her with you, and meet...Fusion Lance. AGAIN. By now you'd probably be checking for glitches, when he explains that he's only met you twice, but you've met him once more, so he must survive this fight. He then tells you that Time has been dismanteled in the Perplexahedron. You fight Fusion Lance, But then the Perplex Bot Leader shows up and attacks Gwen. She starts to fight back but is clearly lossing, so you help her and Fusion Lance runs off. After You defeat Perplex Bot Leader, you move on and meet Fusion Lance. I know. again. This time's last though, but he's at his most powerful. After you defeat him, you meet Young Ben. You take both of the Kids back to Boot Camp. Once there, Dexter starts to work on fixing time and sending them back, and gives you the Mutradi Mega Beast Nano. Generated Lee: You get a report from Monkey (A shopkeeper/mission giver) who tells you that Juniper Lee is at the Plant with the Providence Defect Group being attacked by a "Fire Fusion Monster". You agree too help and leave. You storm the plant and meet Dr. Holiday who says "Hey! Is that...no. Not him" and then tells you Juniper Lee is in Rex's room with Six. Along the way you meet and save both White Knight and Bobo. When you go there you meet both, who then run outside with you. You then see the "Fire Fusion Monster", which is actually the Mutradi Mega beast. The three of you then fight it and win. You take Juniper Lee to the Boot Camp, but halfway Brick, Boomer and Butch show up and give you the BEEMO nano for no appearent reason. You take Juniper Lee to boot camp. KND: You meet 60, who challenges you to a race through the Boot Camp maze. If you win, he gives you the Monkey Nano, if he wins you do a special job for him. Regardless of wheather or not you win, he asks you to do the job anyways: 362 is being attacked by General Steel. You fight GS, and discover that he's a Fusion Monster in disguise. Before he dies, he tells you that nothing can stop the Vengance. 362 thanks you and gives you the Numbuh 5 Nano. I'll edit the Blog later and add more missions/nanos, maybe even new Abnegations. It should be noted that everything in these missions are connected, so Dr. Holiday's first line, Kimmy's thing in the Civilian City, and the Vengance are probably all conected. New Nanos *LSP *Ben 1000 *Mutradi Mega Beast *Numbuh 5 *Monkey *Marceline *BEEMO *Other Beeemo (One's the real Beemo, you fave to figure out which in upcoming mission). Category:Blog posts